


loveless

by yooniebff



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Kiba is narutos friend, M/M, Naruto just needs a hug, No Sakura-Bashing, Sad Uzumaki Naruto, SasuNaru - Freeform, SasuSaku - Freeform, Sasuke is oblivious, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, sakura is actually nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooniebff/pseuds/yooniebff
Summary: sasu: dude guess whatnaru: what????sasu: I finally asked sakura out and she said yesnaru: CONGRATS 🥺🥺🥺🥺sasu: thank you :)!!-naruto stared sadly at his phone, but wiped the tears from his eyes and gave a small smile.'I've finally lost him huh'





	loveless

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/F30Pb7NSieE

* * *

sasuke walked the halls with his new girlfriend, sakura. they were a gorgeous couple, almost as they were made for each other. both had lots in common and knowing each other since kindergarten helped them come closer than ever.

Sasukes best friend and ultimate rival in soccer was none other than naruto uzumaki. A sunshined filled boy who seemed to never be seen unhappy, you could always see the boy with a smile on his face 24/7 as if nothing had ever bothered him. The boy had a tragic past but it seemed as if that hadn't affect him. Living with his perverted godfather and having sasuke and multiple friends around made naruto the sunshine ball he is,

oh but naruto wouldn't stay happy forever. 

—

"Hi sasuke and hi sakura!" Naruto greeted them as they walked closer to his locker, sasukes locker was besides the loser so communication between them were easy.

Sasuke gave his usual grunt and sakura just turned and gave the boy a smile while saying hi back. He giggled in response and closed his locker. "I'm heading to biology now, treat you girlfriend nice now sasuke" and the boy ran off.

Sasuke smiles a bit while sakura laughed, "yeah sasuke make sure treat me nice" sakura sarcastically replied, which then sasuke turned his head towards her and pecked her on her lips. The action shocked sakura for a few seconds before she turned into a blushing mess in front of him while he was gathering his stuff for AP world history class. 

When he finished, he slammed his locker shut and grabbed sakura's hand, squeezing their hands.

Sakura leaned her head on sasukes shoulder as they walked to their shared class.

—

Regardless of what most people think, naruto was very good at cells and the new chapter for biology were cells.

Their teacher was speaking about a project worth 2 test grades when naruto got a tap on his shoulder. He raised his head to see kiba, his second best friend, pointing at a new student that had just entered their classroom.

He arched his eyebrow as the new student walked up to the teacher and handing them a slip of paper. The teacher sighed as she looked around to find an empty seat. There was one in front of narutos and kibas table so she pointed in that direction and instructed the student to be seated there. 

The student walked to their new seat and sat down, the teacher hurrying behind her desk and writing about the new seat arrangement.

Their name was jake, a foreign exchange student from Australia. He was pretty attractive for someone naruto just met.

'not as attractive as sasuke though,' he thought. He gave himself a small smile as he looked back to the teacher, seeing as she had resumed speaking about the project.

"You can work in pairs or by yourself, but only TWO people PER group, got it?" Ms. Smith spoke out, which then she received a chorus of "we got it" back. She smiled and then instructed the students to get into their pairs if needed and choose which type of cell they'll be doing and what kind of project it will be.

Obviously kiba and naruto paired up with each other, making it easier because they were already beside each other from the start. 

"We should do an animal cell and the 3D project kiba," naruto explained, kiba agreed seeing as those were the two easiest choices from their list. 

Naruto and kiba made plans to go to their nearest crafting store and picking up a few supplies so they could start it over the weekend. 

"Do you think your grandpa will be bothered over us being there?" Kiba asked him

Naruto shook his head, "I'm staying with iruka because the pervert went on another trip from his recent book release. But I'm sure iruka wouldn't mind especially because I'm actually doing work this time."

Kiba nodded but then froze, "do you think kakashis gonna be there with iruka, or worse.. yamato?"

Naruto then bulged his eyes out, remember all the assignments he didn't turn in for either of their classes. 

"If they are, we will avoid them at all costs. Iruka loves me too much for them killing me and if iruka loves me then he loves my friends which will also keep you safe." 

Kiba sighed in relief, "I hope you're right nards"

—

Naruto walked in with kiba in the lunch room, goofing around with him as they went up to the lunch line. But since naruto was paying attention to kiba so closely he didn't see the foreign exchange student walk behind him and tripped both him and jake. Somehow naruto ended up straddling jake while jakes hands wrapped around narutos waist.

The impact that they had made narutos mind go fuzzy before he realized what kind of position they were in, and boy was naruto a blushing mess trying to scramble up off of jake before anybody else could've seen. As he successfully got off of jake he held out his hand to him, only for it to be knocked away.

He gave a small frown as he saw jake get up by himself, "s-sorry jake I didn't see where I was going.." naruto apologizes, jake was dusting off his clothes and then turned his head towards naruto, glaring at him.

He scoffed as he walked away, but not before whispering a couple of words naruto never thought he'd hear again. 

"Fucking fairy" jake then bumped into his shoulder purposely as he left the lunch room.

Narutos frown deepened as kiba pulled him into the line. "Hey man you okay, seems like jake is a fucking asshole. What did he say to you?" Kiba asked him, naruto shook his head "he just said to watch it" 

Kiba rolled his eyes, "don't let it get to you man, I don't know what's up with him but you were being nice, don't think about it" 

Naruto agreed as kiba put his arm around his shoulders.

'if only it were sasuke comforting me" naruto thought sadly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I'm the author of this book (of course) I have a million stories and au's saved and this is another book I have started. I actually think I'll keep at it with this book (but no promises!) I'm actually currently in this situation and it... completely sucks. Being friends with your ex when you're still completely in love with them. And then them dating someone new and they're also really nice and I hate it. I don't like being in this situation and at times I just want to cry and throw a fit but I know I don't deserve dating my ex again, which you will see in this book in the future.
> 
> Anyways this book will also be posted on wattpad so if you like reading on there this book will be on there!! It will be under the same username so if another author posts my story please contact me so I can report them! 
> 
> Thank you again for giving my story a chance, it means a lot knowing people like my writing. I have a Twitter/Wattpad/Instagram again all in the same username. I don't have any other social media's so everything else is not me. 
> 
> Goodbye lovelies and come back if I ever update again! comment + give kudos to my story if you liked it 🥺🥺


End file.
